Princess Mononoke: The princess of Wolves
by Justin H.S
Summary: Ironically it's probably the same storyline of Okami 2, if you compare them together... maybe not. But anyways, a prequel to the movie 'Princess Mononoke" therefore I have absolutely no intention what's so ever, for a second Mononoke movie :P Cheers!


**Arunai: So, when was the last time you did a story based on Princess Mononoke?**

**Me: Since I was 12 1/2? (close to becoming 13) -shrugs-**

**Arunai: well give you credit that you did some spelling check... because hoover dam did you have a lot.**

**Me: If anyone asks,I had writers block.**

**Arunai: Leave Reviews! :) if you do, you get a cookie!**

**Me: What did I tell you about giving free cookies!**

**Arunai: ...oh look a super ridiculously cheap box of root beer in the ABC store...**

**Me: ...okay you win**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

It was midnight, the air was just as cold as the ground not even a single sound was heard the tree's were stiff as rock, not even the rustling of the branches from the Gorillas were heard... the only sound that could be heard was the faint whisper of the wind cutting through the trees. Deep within a cave rests our faithful heroes whom saved a small town other known as _Iron Town_ as Ashitaka laid down on the floor with San cuddled close to him, staring up at the stone ceiling while San was asleep. A thought popped in his head which made him involuntarily slap his right hand on his forehead, remembering the last time he met San, and the others.

"Blast... You will die!" yelled Lady Eboshi quickly taking aim, and fires her gun.

"Will you join forces San and fight off the humans?" Moro asked.

"Leave this forest...for the next time we meet...I will have to kill you" said Okoto.

"stay here...help me kill the forest spirit Ashitaka," said Eboshi "When the forest has been cleared, and the wolves wiped out, this will become the richest land in the world... and Princess Mononoke will become human." she continued as she looked out into the mountains covered with trees.

"I'm getting a little bored of this curse of yours Ashitaka now let me just cut the damn thing...off!" yelled Eboshi with a quick swing of her knife

"you better watch out young man, Eboshi wants to rule the world" said a black smith laughing.

"I'll kill you for saving that stupid-gun-woman!" San cried quickly unsheathes Ashitaka's sword and pressed the tip of it on his neck.

"Ashitaka you mean so much to me, but I can't forgive the humans for what they done" said San.

***

The random flash back had ended, only a short minute of silence. Ashitaka got up then slipped on his clothes and walked out,"I stood near the edge of the cliff staring at the night forest then looked at the place where Moro sat" Sans voice echoed. Feeling a slight burning sensation in his right arm, he glances over at San who is resting on a thick furry bedding finally walks back over to san and sat down.

"...You okay?" she asked politely.

"Huh? yeah I'm okay... get some rest San, you'll need the energy for tomorrow" he said with a smile.

San smiled and went back to sleep like last time, just then when Ashitaka fell back to sleep he had a dream, there was a big white wolf standing in front of him 5 inches away, It looked like Moro but three tails just an awkward moment of silence, the wolf stared into Ashitakas eyes as it lowered it's head down "I am Kiyorumi, guardian of the forest" (cheesy line dontcha think?).

As if Ashitaka was shocked, the wolf howled as two white wings formed on his back as they stretched out then wrapped around him turning the wolf into a glowing white ball, in half a second he turned into a white ninja (ironically?) with a red dragon on his chest staring Ashitaka dead center in the eyes.

"Are you ready for what faith has foretold you...?" he asked (Ironically that's the same thing the wise woman said back at Ashitaka's village, remember?)

"Yes" he answered glaring at his rival.

The ninja slowly revealed his deadly sword as the luminous moon cast a reflection of it's light at Ashitaka. He then grabs hold of his sword about to unsheathe it, then the ninja dashes straight at him and made a deadly sway at his defenseless opponent, but luckily Ashitaka managed to jump away from the attack.

The ninja stood still still staring at Ashitaka "You're too slow be more quick, and relax," he said "if you hesitate, that gives the enemy an opportunity to make his or her strike." he jumps off a little distance away from Ashitaka, awaits his next move.

"now, attack me" he said with a smirk pulling his weapon down facing the soil.

Ashitaka pulled his sword up to his chest, then points it directly at the ninja taking a few deep breathes just as told and quickly dashes at the ninja swinging his sword, again the ninja jumps away.

"Good now begin" he commanded pointing his sword directly at Ashitaka's throat.

Ashitaka pointed his sword as well at the ninja's throat, both stood silent for awhile then they both tipped their feet and ran at each other. the swords clashed together making an irritating, painful ring.

"Good use your strength be relaxed" he said.

"if it means necessary, I will protect San and the rest of the others" said Ashitaka

"ha how arrogant this one is, suppose you got the taste in peace, but deep inside, you have the voice that's says to destroy" said the Ninja in laughter.

* * *

By then the mysterious ninja slashed his sword at Ashitaka making a slight cut on his shoulder as a stream of blood slowly dripped from the wound, he quickly jumps away but only to fall straight down on his knees, the ninja then sheathed his sword then took a few steps forward looking at Ashitaka in disappointment "If it means protecting the wolf girl, you need to be a lot stronger than you think boy."

"have you yet noticed what those humans have done to our forest?" Ashitaka's eyes widened picturing Moro because of the ninjas eyes, It can't be he'd thought to himself with grant, "tell me, are you Moro's son?"

The ninja glared at him "I was never a son to that retched wolf, even when she was like my mother with the same eye color, same blood, but nothing compared to what I've become"

"then San is your...-" Ashitaka added then the ninja interrupted

"Yes.... she use to be my sister, I never knew, not Moro, Moro never recalled having a son after the fires from Iron towns gunmen, but this whole world is nothing but a god damn corrupted floating circus!"

Ashitaka looked down "I see... suppose after all these years you still didn't have concern of your own family"

The ninja got angered by what he said and grabbed Ashitaka by the collar, speaking in a low growl "My family, never really cared for who I am, or who I was, they just treated me like some pawn! a replacement for my fathers legacy!"

Ashitaka smothered by the boys hate, adding a comment "Even when you were little, you made wrong choices which made your family deny you!"

"Shut up!" the boy had cried out "...I don't want to talk about this anymore" when Ashitaka took notice he saw a small tattoo on the boys arm which turns out to be a wolf howling

"...its time for me to leave. I don't know how, or where did you get that info from" the ninja loosened his grip then took a step back "..tell San.. I loved her, as my younger sister..." then he vanished off into the woods.

I wonder what he means by 'Younger sister'? Ashitaka then turned around and mounted on Yakul's saddle trotting off into the newly built iron town.

* * *

_Back at Iron Town_

Khoroku sitting down with a few of his friends enjoying their daily food; Pork (where I'm from they'd usually call it 'Kalua' it's basically the same thing... 'cept shredded), Chicken, Liver, Rice, and Horse radish.

"Hey Khoroku, how's your wife been doing lately? still keeping up her job?" said an old man, with yellow teeth, and thick white hair.

"She's been fine, but um- she went to the clinic just to check if she's pregnant" said Khoroku (wait they're having a child?"

"You've got to be kidding me! you, having a kid? What a joke!" said a younger, somewhat more of a child based on his age... probably a 16 year old.

"Oi! shut yer trap, before I grab a piece of Iron and shove it up your-!" before the older looking man could finish.

"Ahem..." it was Lady Eboshi.

"Oh, apologies m'lady. We were just fooling around." said Khoroku.

"not to mention this is the second time I've spotted you four men taking a vacation from duty!" she replied with a smile, the two other men got off the ground then quickly walked to the nearest working area just to not get in trouble, she sighed then walked off in the middle of the night followed by her royal right hand guard; Gonza.

***

Mean while as the crescent moon rose over the mountain tops, casting it's luminous light over Iron Town, the wind was calm as Ashitaka sat down on the cold floor of Moro's cave, looking out into the forest... thinking deeply not knowing that San is right behind him.

"...you seem strange Ashitaka, what's wrong?" she asked looking down at him with a frown.

"Nothing... I was just wondering about what happened in my dreams," he said making a faint sigh, then looked up at her with a smile "but I'm okay, as long as you're alright everything's perfectly fine"

She smiled making a quiet giggle cupping her mouth with her eyes closed, surprisingly it's been years since she's met a human this completely nice to her ever since her parents gave her to Moro.

Perhaps, things were going to be alright, although that won't remain there forever...

* * *

**Arunai:well, this is part of the chapter, next chapter will be up probably sometime next weekend?**

**Me: sweet jebus, thanks to a good friend of mine giving me soda, I now... uh don't suck as much with writing :D...I may be in fact, being sarcastic?**

**Arunai -shoots a staple gun at my butt-**

**Me -trying very hard not to scream in sheer agony-**

**Disclaimer *talking fast*:**_ Please note that the author of this story, does not own Princess Mononoke, there for it rightfully belongs to Studio Ghibli__and it's creator; Hayao Miyazaki_. We have no intention of the stories randomness and don't try some of this at home, may result in injury which the blame will be put on you then secondly will be put on the author...

**Me: That was uh- wonderful information.**

**Arunai: Pwease weave a review :3**

**Me: Nice verbally speaking Aru...  
**


End file.
